


Handkerchief

by THE_HERO



Series: Tensemi Week! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Day 1 and 2 kinda just smushed together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm really late so I'm just mashing them all together, LMAO, M/M, TenSemi - Freeform, Tensemi Week, babes, they're kiddies in this, young! Semi, young! Tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: “Will you be my friend?” Tendou asked with excitement. He didn’t know what it was but something within him just wanted to be friends with this curious blonde boy that had appeared in his life and made him laugh for the first time in months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I've been hella busy lately so I didn't really keep up with this week. So I've just kinda smushed day 1 and day 2 together. I hope you enjoy this! Tensemi is my muse. I love them so much :3 

Tendou made his way out of the school gates, tears streaming down his face and small hiccupping noises bubbling out from his mouth. The grip on his bag strap tightened as he sped up, just wanting, needing, to escape the nasty insults and horrible people. Tendou dragged his tiny feet down the footpath, kicking rocks out of his way and stepping on dead leaves, the crunching noises echoing around the empty street. 

‘Monster!’

‘Look at him! He’s so scary!’

‘Monsters can’t play with us. Only humans are allowed.’ 

He sniffed and scrubbed the tears at his face as the endless insults spiralled around inside of his head, spinning so fast his vision began to swim. Tendou continued down the street stumbling every now and then. He furrowed his brow and scowled down at his sneaker clad feet, cursing them for not working properly. A wave of vertigo washed over Tendou and he found himself falling forward, the ground rushing up to meet him. Just as he was about to smack down into the ground he was jerked to a halt, inches from the ground. Small pale arms had wound their way around his waist and were now keeping him tilted towards the ground but thankfully not on it. There was a small grunt from behind Tendou as he was pulled more upright, further away from the ground. 

Tendou whipped around, wide eyed and coming face to face with a small boy, just shorter than him with short light blonde hair that curled at the ends, honey-brown coloured eyes and an equally shocked expression on his face. The boy had his arms spread out on either side of him from removing them as quickly as he could. Tendous’ maroon eyes locked onto his own as heat began to spread across his face. The boy coughed and covered his mouth; attempting to cover the rogue spreading across his own face. Tendou just stood there watching this strange boy who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, unable to say anything due of the embarrassment currently overloading his system. Tendou took in the boy’s attire in silence. A blue hood over the top of a lighter blue shirt with yellow shorts that fell just above his knees. On his feet were yellow sneakers and white socks. A very stark contrast to Tendous’ orange jumper complete with blue pants just longer than the others. He wore black sneakers with red socks. 

Tendou sniffed and rubbed at his nose hoping that the tears had finally stopped. He did not want to be seen crying in front of a complete stranger, that’d just make him look weak and even more strange than others already thought he was. The salt water had stopped flowing but the tears were still stuck in his water line. A look of utter panic crossed the shorter boys face. His eyes widened and he fumbled around frantically searching his pockets of something. Eventually he found what he was looking for and protruded a slightly crumpled handkerchief. He hurriedly pressed it up against Tendou’s face as the tears began to dribble out of his eyes. 

“H-hey. It’s ok. What’s the matter?” The boy questioned, his voice full of genuine concern, “You- You’re not hurt are you? I caught you in time right?!”

Tendou snorted and reached up to rub his nose with his sleeve. The boy however had other ideas and battered his hand away. “Don’t use your sleeve that’s gross, not to mention not very dignified. Here, use this.” He pressed the hanky into Tendou’s hand and retracted his own hands. They settled beside him as he began to finger at the fabric of his jumper. Tendou stared curiously at the boy and used the fabric to blow his nose. Once he was done he folded the cloth to keep the fluid in as best he could and held it in his hand. 

“I- um. I’ll find a way to clean it for you…” He trailed off realising that he didn’t even know his name.

The boys’ eyes widened as he came to the same realization, he slapped his palm to his forehead, “Semi. My name is Semi Eita.”

“Ah. Ok. Thank you Semi-kun. My name’s Tendou Satori.” Tendou held the hand that wasn’t currently handling tainted fabric out to Semi for him to shake. 

Semi tentatively slid his hand into Tendous and shook it gently. “Nice to meet you. Don’t worry about the cleaning part. I don’t mind I’ll just give it to my mum. She can clean it so it’s no problem.” He went to reach to the handkerchief only for it to be pulled away.

“No! I couldn’t possibly make you wash it after I got it all dirty. I’ll clean it!” Tendou stubbornly held the item to his chest with both hands. 

Semi’s brow furrowed and he held his hand out, “Give it here. I said it was no problem I don’t care whether you dirtied it or not. I’ll just give it to my mum.”

“Nuh uh! I dirtied it so the polite thing for me to do would be to clean it.” Tendou held it out of reach as Semi went to grab it. He wasn’t much taller than the other but it was enough that Semi couldn’t reach it unless he jumped. Which he eventually tried after his attempt with tippy toes was a bust. Semi jumped as high as he could and grabbed the hand holding the hanky. His landing however could have been better. He came down and stumbled over Tendous feet effectively knocking both of them onto the pavement. Tendou let out an ‘oof’ as Semi landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. The two of them lay there catching their breaths for a few minutes before Semi looked up and began snickering. Tendou eyed down at Semi with an eyebrow cocked in question. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. There was just something about this strange boy that intrigued and amused Tendou. It made him want to laugh along with him and keep him smiling no matter what. 

Semi sat up, his legs straddling Tendous own legs without realizing. He brought a hand up to cover his giggles as he looked down at the confused yet mildly amused redhead beneath him. “I’m sorry. It’s just- That was really funny. We’re such goofs.” 

Tendou actually smiled this time. The corners of his mouth reached his eyes and he let out a chuckle as well, joining in on the amusement. He pulled his arm over his eyes and began to laugh louder. He continued to laugh without realising that Semi had stopped and had begun just watching as the boy beneath him laughed manically. Tendou laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He laughed from pure deliria, the stress and anxiety leaking out of his body with each push of ecstasy. Suddenly Tendou sat up and bent his knees, causing Semi to slide down onto his lap. With a yelp of surprise Semi found himself face to face with a grinning Tendou. The redhead grasped Semi’s hands in both of his own, the handkerchief long forgotten on the ground beside them. 

“Will you be my friend?” Tendou asked with excitement. He didn’t know what it was but something within him just wanted to be friends with this curious blonde boy that had appeared in his life and made him laugh for the first time in months. “Please? I’ve never had friends before. I’ve always wanted one but no one seemed to like me. And I really, really, really want you to be my friend.”

Semi stared wide eyed at the stranger boy who was desperately clasping his hands. “You- You’ve never had friends before?” Tendou shook his head furiously. 

“I-I’ve tried but everyone just thinks I’m a weirdo. They all call me a monster and m-make fun of me.” He sniffed and hung his head. 

Semi pulled his hands out from Tendou’s. At the loss of contact Tendou could feel his heart drop and shatter. Only for them to come to rest on his face. Semi pushed his hands together, effectively smushing Tendou’s cheeks and raising his head so that their eyes locked onto each other. Semi took a deep breath. 

“Don’t listen to them. Just don’t. You’re not a monster or a weirdo. You’re a… a nice and clumsy boy who… Who is not a monster and I would love to be friends with you.” Semi rushed out the last sentence, his cheeks darkening as quickly as Tendou could blink. 

Which he did. He blinked repeatedly not believing what he was hearing. Someone wanted to be his friend. Someone, wanted to be…. His friend? He must have been dreaming. He asked Semi to pinch him just in case, to which Semi gave him a funny look but complied. Nope, not a dream he concluded as pain ebbed through his shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face in Semi’s chest and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you!” He wailed out. Tears of happiness streamed down his face and soaked the front of Semi’s jumper. Sighing, Semi reached down onto the ground to pick up the fallen hanky. He pried Tendous face away from his front and began to wipe at the tears the other hand coming to rest on the back of his head, red locks sliding through his fingers. He smiled down at his new friend. A gentle tilt of his lips. This friendship was going to be a wild ride. He could feel it already.

“I’m washing the handkerchief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the rest of my work for this wonderful week~ :3 Or go check out my other Tensemi works :D ❤ Kudos and Comments are extremely appreciated ^D^ ❤


End file.
